The 100th Hunger Games Quarter Quell
by LittlePurpleDress2
Summary: Welcome to the Quarter Quell. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour.
1. Reaping Day in District One

**A/N-  
And we are starting!  
Finally!  
I'd like to that all of you for your submissions! The characters I have received are all really pivoting, all different with a wide range of quirks and personality traits :P  
Hope this lives up to expectations (If they're as high as mine :P)  
Thanks, And without further ado.. Let us begin!  
OH and warning: I do use 'naughty' language! So beware :O  
**

* * *

**District 1.  
Reaping Day.  
Jenessa Flay. Seventeen Years Old.**

I was brushing the curls of my deep red hair when I heard the sound of the alarm coming from the Justice Building.  
Today was the day... I had been handpicked by District Ones finest trainers to volunteer.  
Of course it would be me, I've trained my entire life and no one was better than me.

"Jenessa?" I heard my older sister Tia call from my bedroom door. "Momma says it's time to go"  
I turned around; Tia was dressed in a lilac dress with a dark purple bow at the waist. A dress my mother picked out no doubt.  
"Okay, I'll be out now... but while you wait you might want to go change. Didn't anyone ever tell you purple isn't your colour?" Tia wasn't shocked by what I said, I told the truth, like I always did.  
I smirked and straightened out my light pink dress, no way was I wearing what my mother laid out for me. This was much nicer, the light pink complimented my tanned skin and the tight top and flared out skirt complimented my figure.  
Quickly slipping on my white heels I made my way down stairs and out the door, skipping breakfast... there would be plenty of food on the train over to the Capitol I'm sure.

I was making my way to The Justice Building when I heard my name called from behind me.  
It was my two closest friends in the whole world  
Paige and Kim... who was looking slightly dishevelled this morning... I wonder what happened.  
"Kim! Paige! Hurry!" My friends moved a little faster to get to me. My eyes scanned their outfits.  
"Umm...Kim? You need to change your shoes. I can't have you wearing the same shoes as me. They don't even suit you."  
Kim's face dropped with disappointment and hurt flashed across her eyes.  
It wasn't like I was a mean person! At least I wasn't going to make her go all the way home...  
I started talking again "Just go to my house, get some heels and meet us there, kay?" I smiled, linked arms with Paige and started to walk again.

It didn't take us long to arrive at the Justice Building.. I suppose it would have taken even longer if I stopped to chat with every boy who whistled at me... but not today, today I couldn't be late.  
Today was my day. All about me.

I winced and hissed slightly as they took my blood and registered me... seriously?  
They couldn't think of a less painful way?  
I waited for Paige and watched as she didn't even flinch... pfft. Show off.

"So are you still going to volunteer?" Paige asked in a quiet voice. I looked at her, she was looking down with her eyes closed... she was upset.  
I turned to face her completely, placed my hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.  
"I am. And you have no reason to be upset... I'm a badass in sheep clothing remember?" I replied with a teasing smile.  
Paige finally looked up, a small giggle escaped her mouth. "Yeah."

"You have to come back anyway Jen" I turned to my left and saw Kim walking toward us with a devious grin on her face...  
"And whys that?" I challenged with a smirk.  
"Because... I borrowed your favourite heels and I'm not giving them back until I can give you them in person." Kim smiled smugly and pointed to her dainty feet.  
My mouth gaped in false horror but before I could retaliate Flutter, our Districts escort spoke into the microphone.

"Welcome. District One. To this year's annual Hunger Games!" Her voice was high and nasally but she spoke with excitement and the crowd replied with applauds and shouts.  
"This is our 100th Hunger Games! And if I'm not mistaken...The Quarter Quell!" The applauds and cheers came back, louder and more vigorous then before.

A tape was shown.. but by now I knew it like the back of my hand, it was shown every year.  
I just wanted to get to the good part. The actual reaping.  
"Now. It is time to select this year's tributes! Good luck, ladies first as usual" Flutter practically frolicked to the bowl full of girls names, took her time waving her hand in the bowl before snatching one up quickly.  
Anticipation grew as she unfolded the piece of paper and read over the name, she lent forward into the microphone and broke the crippling silence with her high strung voice. "MOLLY TRAVINOSS!"  
I turned my head to Molly, she was only twelve... lucky for her.  
I slowly raised my hand and my perfectly manicured fingernails. "I volunteer!" I shouted.  
I made my way out of line and linked the two peacekeepers, winking at them in the process.  
Flutters voice rang out again as I walked up the steps and took her hand with a bright smile on my face. "No surprise for District One! We have a volunteer! Let's give her a round of applaud! Whats your name dear?"  
I smiled sweetly "Jenessa Flay"  
The cheers and clapping almost deafened me, not to mention the wolf whistles... not that I can blame them.. I am beautiful and I was going to win. Nothing was going to stop me.  
Flutter spoke up over the cheers. "Now. The boys."

* * *

**District One.  
Lex Cavor. Eighteen Years Old.**

_CRRAACK.  
_I groaned as I broke another alarm clock. It's not my fault... I guess I'm just too damn strong.  
I pushed the covers off my legs, made my way to the mirror and began brushing a hand through my sandy blonde hair until it was just about perfectly tousled.  
_So what? I have people to impress today...and not just all the ladies..  
Knock Knock._  
"Morning baby! I brought your clothes! A brand new white shirt straight from The Capitol and your dress pants... Will you be going to James' house after the reaping? What time will I expect you back?"  
"Mom... I already told you. I'm volunteering today. You'll see me in a few weeks."  
A soprano laugh escaped my mother. "Oh right, I keep forgetting. Good luck."  
_I wont need it.  
_Mom placed my clothes on my bed and kissed my cheek before making her way out of my room, stopping at the door; "Oh, tonight's dinner is lamb stew! Don't be late Sweetie!"  
I rolled my eyes... Thank god I didn't get her brains. I love her but... _Yikes._

I put on my clothes and made my way downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast on my way out.  
I took one last look at my comfortable house in victor village... when I get back I wont be living in my fathers house. I'll have my own house in Victor Village.  
My dad had won the previous Hunger Games, and he couldn't be more eager for my volunteering this year.

"Hey! Asshole?!" I felt my back stiffen, as I was shoved from behind, to stop myself from falling.  
"You're getting predictable James." I replied and turned to my best friend.  
"Yeah yeah, we'll just see whose better then who when I volunteer next year. I bet you wont even kill 8 tributes. I'm at least aiming for 18."  
"Ha! Well I'm smart enough to let other do my work for me. This will be like a vacation for me. I'll only kill when my allies are to chicken shit to do the job themselves."  
We started walking toward the Justice building.  
"Do you know whose volunteering along side you?... Jenessa Flay."  
"Oh yeah? And how do you know that? Did she tell you after you banged her this morning?" I teased knowing that girl wouldn't touch him with a 10 foot pole.  
"No. Kim told me.. after I banged her this morning." He looked at me smugly.  
I looked up as I heard the peacekeeper shout 'next' and I held out my finger to register.  
"Kim? Even I wouldn't sink that low."  
James winced as he was registered.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
I simply laughed and shook my head not bothering to answer his question.

_Flutter. _Our Escort. The most annoying woman I had ever had the displeasure of coming across. Her nasal voice going through me constantly, and the way she seemed to have to prance around the stage every five fucking minutes.  
I drowned out her talking and barely paid attention to the video that was played every year, the Panem Anthem ringing in my ears louder than anything.  
"Now. It is time to select this year's tributes! Good luck, ladies first as usual" I looked down, uninterested and suppressed a yawn... we were on national television of course.  
I might have been more interested if James hadn't told me who was going to volunteer.  
The thing is about Jenessa is.. she think she gods fucking gift to men everywhere.  
It also doesn't help that she comes onto me whenever she has the chance in the academy... but now I have to spend god knows how many weeks with her..._ugh_... Maybe I should just kill her at first chance... she's probably just a liability anyway, the girl can't even handle registering at the reaping without wincing.  
"MOLLY TRAVINOSS!" My head snapped up, slightly caught of by the break in the silence. _Not scared. Never Scared, Pffft.  
_I looked behind me, expecting Jenessa to shout but instead I saw a small hand slowly and deliberately raise into the air. I rolled my eyes.  
_For fucks sake. Is she serious?  
_"I volunteer!" She spoke loudly in that god awful sickly sweet voice of hers.  
"No surprise for District One! We have a volunteer! Let's give her a round of applaud!" Flutter shrieked.  
I didn't applaud. It was my silent argument about spending more time than necessary with someone who wasn't worthy of my time.  
"Now. The boys."  
_This is it. _  
"Please come to the stage..." Flutter stared at the audience teasingly for what seemed like a decade, drawing out the anticipation. Hello No. I don't wait for anybody.  
_"I volunteer!" _I shouted, stepping out of line and brushing of the peace keepers.  
I pretended to ignore the supposedly '_sexy_' smirk Jenessa gave me. _Ugh..._  
"Yay!" Flutter cheered. "Another volunteer! Introduce yourself!"  
"Lex Cavor" I spoke confidently, smirking and flexing my muscles slightly.._What? _ _If you got it you might as well show it._  
"Thank you District One. And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour!"

* * *

**A/N  
Good? Bad?  
Tell me what you think?  
Hope I got the characters right? Its just my interpretation from the submissions... any queries PM me :D  
Oooh! And check out this SYOT:** ** s/8377057/1/113th_Hunger_Games  
I love comments! :D Drop me one!  
See you next time!  
And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour**


	2. Reaping Day in District Two

**A/N-  
Thanks for all the reviews! They really keep me motivated to carry on!  
I'm glad you all liked it.  
So here I bring you Chapter 2!**

District 2  
Reaping Day.  
Lyrie Malot. Sixteen Years Old.  
Father won the games 5 years ago.  
Mother won the games 3 years ago.

"Mom! Dad! I'm leaving!" I shouted once I reached the front door, flipping my blonde hair over my shoulder.  
My parents turned the corner tailed by my little sisters, Proxy and Morgan.  
"Okay sweetie. Now remember... you'll be fine. You can do this! I've done it. Your mother has done it and heck! Even your ancestors have won at some point." My dad started and I rolled my eyes.  
"Dad. I know. And I'll see you soon. You know me well enough to know I'll kill any sons of bitches that look at me the wrong way" I laughed.  
"Ooooh! Lyrie said a naughty woorrrd!" My youngest sister Morgan said as my mother looked at me with an accusing glare..._huh think she'd give a little more leeway for her oldest daughter who is about to risk her life.  
_I hugged my family muttering 'Bye' and 'I love you' at the appropriate time before backing out of the front door.

"You're late." I heard the teasing voice of my friend, probably my only friend. Nicholas Matthews, he'd be volunteering alongside me... see we're kind of competitive with each other and in my opinion The Hunger Games is the best way to see who is really better than the other... he was apprehensive at first but even he can't back down from an argument.  
"Nope. If you remember correctly I said we'll meet at my house at 11.30... I've been at my house all morning. I beat you here!" I smirked and bumped shoulders with him as I started walking, leaving him gaping like a fish trying to come up with a comeback. _Ha!  
_  
We had been walking in silence for a while now... I knew he was a little nervous... he wasn't as gung-ho about killing people as I was, but the way I see it is if it had to be done I'd do it. And nobody is going to stand in my way of winning. They can all save me a 1st class seat in the fiery pit of hell but they are not getting their hands on my victory.  
As for Nick... our friendship is a weird one, in one way he is my best friend but he is also my rival... and the one I'm most determined to beat...

"So..." Nick spoke up "What kind of arena do you think they have planned for us?" he asked.  
"I don't know. I hope its original, not another desert or forest..." I replied. The game makers were obviously running out of ideas, they reused arenas more than District 8 reused old clothes.  
We were approaching the Justice Building when he replied "Yeah, let's hope so... So I guess I'll see you on the train?" He asked.  
I nodded smiling brightly, the excitement finally taking over me.  
And it got more and more real when our escort Daship walked on stage and in his capitol accent said "May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour" and proceeded to pull a name out of the girls bowl.

**District 2.  
Reaping Day.  
Nicholas Matthews.**

"May The Odds Be Ever in Your Favour" Daship announced loudly before pulling a name out of the girls clear bowl.  
I turned my head over to the girls section where I saw my friend Lyrie smiling brightly with excitement, although she still had a slightly angry expression... it wasn't that she was angry it's just the way her face was set.  
Don't get me wrong I was determined to beat her and I was excited... I just don't like the idea of killing people.  
Daship began to speak again, about to announce the female tribute when Lyries voice made itself known as she shouted 'I volunteer!'  
Lyrie was welcomed to the stage with applaud ringing through the District... this was it, time for the boys... and I was going to volunteer... against my friend.

I hadn't even noticed Daship call a boy's name, until I saw a small twelve year old walk toward the stage and Lyrie looking at me confused and angry... this was it.

"I Volunteer!" I spoke up and raised my hand, stepping out of line to walk toward the stage.  
I saw Lyrie breathe a sigh of relief and smile as we shook hands.

_This was it._ I thought as we made our way inside.

**Sorry that took so long!  
I really did struggle with these characters... Guess they're too good for me ;] ha-ha.  
That is also why it's so short... I'm sorry if I disappointed you, I'm really disappointed myself... hope it sufficed though and I'll try to get District 3 out sooner!**


	3. Reaping day in District Three

**Hey Guys... So its been too long, and I know that but I've been so so busy studying and everything.. I'm sorry, I feel so guilty.  
Anyway here I am, back again, with a new chapter.**

* * *

**District 3  
Reaping Day.  
Harriet Nightray. Fifteen Years Old.**

"Bye mom!" Sam & I shouted as we headed out the door.  
My names Harriet, I have black hair and gold eyes... just like my twin, Sam.  
Sam was reaped last year but was saved by a volunteer.  
After feeling the fear I felt last year when I heard his name I was a little more than terrified when heading to the Reaping.**  
**  
And... strangely enough I don't know what scared me most... the prospect of being reaped or the chance of hearing the escort shout Sam's name again... although... what are the odds of his name being said twice in a row? Slim.

If I were to get reaped I could only put it down to fate. I had already cheated death three times... once I had went with dad to work and had a little electric shock... and by little I mean I'm lucky to be alive.  
A second time I was in the woods when a wolf attacked me... it tore off my arm, which was quickly replaced with a fake.  
And the last time was just a few weeks ago, I was training and long story short a knife came an inch away from a major artery. So what else could it be but fate? There's no way I could cheat death again.

I hugged Sam one last time before the Reaping started as he went to stand by the boys and I, the girls.  
I had barely been there a minute before I saw our escort Yulando walk on stage.  
He had surgically placed electric circuits embedded in his skin and bright yellow hair... never have I seen an escort who looked so proud to be representing District 3.

"Okay my little Light Bulbs!" Yulando began. That had been our nickname for the past 3 years. Any child in District Three was a 'Little Light Bulb'... honestly? I thought it was kinda funny, but I know how much it annoyed everyone else so I never said anything.

"It's is time to begin! YAY!" He clapped quickly before making his way over to the bowl.  
"Okay.. the lucky little miss to be joining us today is..." He dramatically waved the piece of paper around in front of him before opening.  
"Harriet Nightray!" Everyone was silent. The blood drained from my face, I looked over to Sam who looked back, horrified.  
With those 5 syllables... I knew... fate had struck again.  
And there was no way to escape it.

* * *

**District 3  
Reaping Day.  
Lucas Mendal. Sixteen Years Old.**

Insane.  
Crazy.  
_Freak.  
_Weirdo.  
Its a surprise I still knew my real name after being called those things so many times.  
Mostly by my father. A fucking drunk.  
But never by my mother. My mother is the nicest person in the world, trying to maintain some semblance of a normal life with a drunken husband and an _insane_ child.  
Mom didn't think so... she didn't think I was crazy. Just sad. And lonely. Bullshit.

I'll miss her.. and Maggie, my sister.. although we don't talk much, she was always nice... supportive.  
Of course when I say nice and supportive I mean tolerate me. Tolerate my behaviour. Nice.

I ran my hands through my black hair...imperfect. That's what my father says.  
I look nothing like him. Im short, skinny, black hair and brown eyes. My eyes were the only thing I got from him.

I slipped on my white shirt and tan pants, stepped outside... took one look back at my home... and left, without saying goodbye.

My mother didn't know what I was going to do... I told Maggie and she tried to stop me but... not going happen. I'm sick of living like this.. I'm sick of being a _freak._

So by volunteering I can spend one last glorious week being fed amazing foods and dressed in fancy clothes, one amazing week. Before I die.

I plan to die in the first day. The bloodbath. That way the other tributes will make it fast, quick...and most likely painless.

I watched as the reaped girl stepped up, straightening her white shirt with gold trim.  
She looked terrified.

I _almost _cared.

"Now for the boys!"  
I didn't even let him get his hand into the bowl before I shot my hand up and spoke up.  
"I VOLUNTEER."  
The crowds around me audibly gasped. No one expected it.  
As I walked toward the stand I heard a strangled cry from my mother and looked back, mouthing the words "_Im sorry" _to her. I never wanted to hurt her.  
But at least she'll have Maggie. The_ normal_ one, to take care of her.

I stood strong and firm next to the girl... Holly? Henrietta? I guess it doesn't matter.  
This was it. This was how it was meant to be.  
And I wasn't about to fight.

* * *

**End.  
Once again I'm so sorry! Sooo sorry!  
I'll try to update more! I promise.**

**Anyway,,, My story the Nixie has been nominated for 'Best Friendship' in The Burning Diamonds Awards. So if you haven't read it please go and do so, or just go to the website and vote for me anyway**?

**Go to:  
**

**crossoverawards . blogspot . com**

**Go down to Best Friendship and I'm the first author**

**Thank you all! I love you all!**


End file.
